mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Испытания огнём
Русская стенограмма = :магической ауры :звякают :Спайк: губы :Рарити: приглушённо В прошлый раз я разбудила их, и у меня была полная грива летучих мышей! вздыхает Спасибо, что подержал мне корзинку, Спайк. :Спайк: Подержал корзинку? Я же твой телохранитель. :Рарити: приглушённо Что? Хе-хе-хе, да, да, и это тоже. Иногда хочется, чтобы магия единорогов не была такой светящейся! :звякают :Рарити: приглушённо Спайк! Ты разбудишь мышей! Выключи свет! :Спайк: Я не могу! стонет :Рарити: А! :мыши пищат : :Сумеречная Искорка: Я рада, что вы прилетели! :Принцесса Луна: Конечно. У нас редко есть время просто прибыть в гости. :Принцесса Селестия: Нам постоянно надо решать проблемы. Кому-то всегда нужна помощь. Но сегодня... :Рарити: вопит :открывается :Рарити: Искорка! Что-то случилось со Спайком! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что такое? :Спайк: ворчит Я не знаю! Эх! Моя чешуя вдруг стала светиться и... чесаться! :Принцесса Луна: О драконах мало что известно, но такое мы видели и раньше. Это призыв Повелителя драконов. :Принцесса Селестия: Драконы светятся, когда они нужны Повелителю в Землях драконов. :Спайк: Отлично... Как мне это прекратить?! :Принцесса Луна: Прекратить призыв можно, только ответив на него. Отправляйся в Земли драконов и узнай, зачем ты нужен. :Рарити: Но-но-но в Землях драконов полно... драконов! А они такие жуткие! хлопок Ну, не ты, конечно, Спайки-Вайки. Но помнишь ужасного Гэрбла? :Спайк: глотает Как я мог забыть? Ведь он бы спалил нас, не будь вы рядом. Если мне надо к драконам, вы пойдёте со мной? :Сумеречная Искорка: Оо! Я этого не пропущу! Увы, мы мало что знаем о культуре и традициях драконов. Я могу их исследовать — даже написать статью! Это мой шанс сделать вклад в знания Эквестрии! хлопок И помочь Спайку, хе-хе, конечно. :Принцесса Селестия: Будьте осторожны. Земли драконов очень опасны для пони. Вам стоит быть начеку. :Рарити: Оо! У меня остался костюм драконов, в котором мы в прошлый раз пробирались туда. хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: В этот раз используем нечто более практичное. :Рарити: Хммм... Может, это практично, но мне этот костюм не идёт! :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Он и не должен идти. Он для маскировки! :Спайк: Чшш! :Гэрбл: Хей, смотри! Это наш старый друг Спаркл-Варкл. :Спайк: Я Спайк. :Гэрбл: Разве твои друзья не дали тебе пони-имя? :Спайк: Я тоже рад встрече, Гэрбл. :Гэрбл: Я не говорил, что рад тебя видеть. Я не рад. Ты мне не нравишься. Я же прямо говорил. :Сумеречная Искорка и Рарити: ворчат :Спайк: Эй! Это мой камень! :Гэрбл: Правда? А почему ты на нём не сидишь? :смеются :Повелитель драконов Торч: Драконы Эквестрии, слушайте меня! Я был Повелителем драконов дольше, чем вы можете помнить, и я был самым великим правителем! хлопок Соглашайтесь! :Драконы: крики согласия Торч! Торч! Торч! Торч! :Спайк: Кто это? :Гэрбл: Повелитель драконов Торч. :Спайк: Нет, рядом с ним. :Гэрбл: Это его дочь, Принцесса Эмбер. Я бы на твоём месте на неё не смотрел, если не хочешь быть съеденным Торчем! :Спайк: глотает :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Потрясающе! Драконы обычно сумасбродны, но они делают всё, что скажет Повелитель! :Повелитель драконов Торч: К сожалению, по драконовским законам, мне пора покинуть трон. Грустно, я знаю. хлопок Грустите! :плачут :Повелитель драконов Торч: Поэтому я и позвал вас: вы сразитесь за трон в Огненных испытаниях! :радуются :Повелитель драконов Торч: У кого хватит силы и смелости взять этот гематитовый жезл из сердца огненного вулкана, тот станет Повелителем драконов! :взрыв :мерцание :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Когда скипетр исчез, драконы перестали светиться! Столько нового! :Рарити: чихнуть чихает :Спайк: Э, простите! :Гэрбл: Фу, ты даже чихаешь как пони! :Повелитель драконов Торч: Испытания очень сложны, ведь я'' сам их придумал! Только драконы с моей свирепостью, силой и целеустремлённостью дойдут до финала. Мы встретимся у скалы, когда солнце будет в зените! :радуются :'Спайк': Не хочу быть ни Повелителем, ''ни едой драконов, и я перестал светиться — уходим! :Повелитель драконов Торч: А! Куда ты собрался, маленький дракон?! :Спайк: О, э, привет, Повелитель. Я собрался домой! :Повелитель драконов Торч: Ты не сможешь уйти, пока я'' не разрешу! :'Принцесса Эмбер': Папа, посмотри на него. Он коротышка. И он не хочет состязаться. Отпусти его. :'Повелитель драконов Торч': Он и правда мелкий, хе-хе-хе. Я бы мог раздавить его когтем мизинца. смешок :'Спайк': смех :'Повелитель драконов Торч': Это не шутка, а факт. Когда ты должен смеяться, я скажу: "Веселись!" :'Спайк': Конечно, Повелитель! Я не разбираюсь в традициях драконов. Ещё одна причина не участвовать. :'Повелитель драконов Торч': вздыхает Хм. Что ж, маленький дракон. Можешь идти. :'Спайк': Спасибо! Эмбер И спасибо ''тебе. :Повелитель драконов Торч: ворчит Стоп! Куда это ты собралась? :Принцесса Эмбер: Готовиться к Испытаниям. :Повелитель драконов Торч: Ну уж нет. Ты не намного больше коротышки, отправленного домой. :Принцесса Эмбер: Но я умнее большинства этих камнеголовых, и ты это знаешь! :Повелитель драконов Торч: Ум не поможет тебе в Испытаниях! Они созданы, чтобы победил большой и сильный дракон, потому что править может лишь большой и сильный! И вообще, я сказал «нет»! :Принцесса Эмбер: рычит Ненавижу, когда он так делает! :болтают :"Проминенс": Когда я стану Повелительницей драконов, рыгание будет официальным приветствием! :"Бэрри": Ха, ты? Да ладно! После моей победы я отниму у Эквестрии все их подушки. Почему им комфортно, а мы спим на жёстких камнях? :Гэрбл: Это ерунда! Когда я буду главным, я отомщу этим мелким пони! Они пожалеют, что встретили Гэрбла! Мы возьмём в Эквестрии что захотим, а остальное спалим! :Рарити: приглушённо Кошмар! Не верю, что говорю это, но я болею за рыгающего дракона! :Спайк: Никто не должен выиграть! Эквестрия рискует в любом случае! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но что нам делать? :Спайк: Выход только один, и только я могу это сделать: я должен победить в Испытании! :Сумеречная Искорка и Рарити: Оо... :Рарити: Что значит "Ты должен победить в Испытании"? :Спайк: Это единственный способ защитить Эквестрию от драконов. Вы же слышали! У них ужасные планы после победы! Значит, победить должен я! :Сумеречная Искорка: Должен быть другой способ. Это слишком опасно. И если ты выиграешь, тебе придётся остаться тут! :Спайк: Я знаю, но другого способа защитить друзей нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, если ты будешь соревноваться, мы будем болеть за тебя! :Повелитель драконов Торч: Я думал, ты ушёл, коротышка! :Спайк: Я решил состязаться. Я всё-таки дракон. :Гэрбл: Ты уверен? Ты даже не летаешь! :смеются :Повелитель драконов Торч: Все драконы могут участвовать на свой страх и риск! Учтите: полёт на остров Огненного вулкана — это лишь первое из многих испытаний! рычит :драконов :Гэрбл: Удачи! Шучу. Надеюсь, ты продуешь. :шлёп :Спайк: кричит :всплеск :Спайк: А! саркастично Спасибо, Гэрбл! Я всё равно собирался плыть! :Рарити: Ты сможешь, Спайк! :угри рычат :всплеск :Спайк: Он утонет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! :булькание :Спайк: Ах! задыхается :Спайк: Хей, ты в порядке? :Принцесса Эмбер: кашляет :Спайк: Ах! Принцесса Эмбер! :Принцесса Эмбер: Что ты творишь? :Рарити: Спасает твою неблагодарную чешую! :Принцесса Эмбер: Эти водоросли разговаривают? Пони?! А они что тут делают?! :Спайк: Они мои друзья! :Принцесса Эмбер: Друзья? У драконов не бывает друзей. :Спайк: А у меня есть. :Принцесса Эмбер: Как скажешь. Мне всё равно; главное — не попадайтесь мне. Я иду к победе. :Спайк: Но твой отец сказал... :Принцесса Эмбер: Да плевать, что он сказал! Я покажу ему и всем драконам, кто считает, что я — просто маленькая принцесса, что есть вещи поважнее силы! :рычит :удар :Гэрбл: вопит ворчит Не оставляй меня, Спайк! :Спайк: напрягается :Гэрбл: Ха-ха! Я так и знал. Пони сделали тебя слишком мягким. :Спайк: Ага. Пожалуйста. :Гэрбл: За что? Я не сказал спасибо. нюхает Оо, ты даже пахнешь как пони. нюхает Или запах идёт оттуда? нюхает :Принцесса Эмбер: голосом Э, это я. Это я ограбил пони по дороге. :Гэрбл: Ха, мне нравится твой стиль. Мы знакомы? Ты похож на... :Спайк: На моего, э, старого соседа! Э, Песочного... Камня! :Гэрбл: Глупые хвостометатели сбили меня! Но хватит мелочиться. Дошло? Ты слишком мелкий, чтобы победить! Я остряк. :Принцесса Эмбер: Почему ты прикрыл меня? У тебя было бы меньше конкурентов. :Спайк: Я могу спросить тебя о том же. Ты могла сказать Гэрблу о моих друзьях. :Вильгельма :удары :Принцесса Эмбер: Оо... Выглядит жёстко. Но таково испытание. :Спайк: Ты шутишь? Эти камни огромны! Слушай, а если вместе? Ты поднимешь меня, а я помогу тебе уворачиваться от камней! :Рарити: Псст! :шлёп :Рарити: приглушённо Спайк! Ты уверен, что стоит работать с Эмбер? Ты её почти не знаешь. :Спайк: Я знаю, что она могла сказать о вас Гэрблу, но она этого не сделала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Её поведение противоречит всему, что я знаю о драконах. :Принцесса Эмбер: Эй, ты, коротышка! Я тут подумала: в этом есть смысл. Сделаем это. :Спайк: Правда? Отлично! Договорились! :Принцесса Эмбер: Чтобы ты знал: мы не будем собирать цветочки и обмениваться бусами, или что там делают пони... :Сумеречная Искорка: Удачи. Встретимся наверху. :драконов :Спайк: Вверх! Камень летит в хвост! :Принцесса Эмбер: визжит :Спайк: Влево! :Спайк: Что делаем теперь? :Принцесса Эмбер: Думаю, идём туда. :пламени :хнычут :Рарити: визжит О, выглядит страшно! То есть, ты справишься! :Принцесса Эмбер: Слушай, Спайк. Я бы не прошла так далеко без тебя. Если хочешь, мы можем и дальше работать вместе. То есть, пока я не пройду тоннель. :Спайк: Хорошо! :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Мы идём за вами! :трески :Гэрбл: напрягается :треск :Гэрбл: стонет :«бах» :Спайк: А! :стук :Гэрбл: А! :бах! :Гэрбл: стонет :Рарити: А, вы добрались! Мы так волновались! :Спайк: За нас? фыркает Это же ерунда! стонет :удар :Принцесса Эмбер: Стойте. А вы как прошли? :грохот :Рарити: визжит :Спайк: Рарити! :Рарити: визжит задыхается О, спасибо, Спайк! :Спайк: вздыхает Это же мелочь. :Принцесса Эмбер: Мелочь? Ты рисковал собой, чтобы спасти её! А они подвергают себя опасности, чтобы поддержать тебя! :Спайк: Так поступают друзья. Разве о тебе никто не заботится? :Принцесса Эмбер: Вообще-то, нет. Ну, не считая тебя. хлопок А я не считаю! Потому что мы просто помогали друг другу пройти через тоннель; мы прошли, и на этом всё. :Спайк: Стой, ты о чём? :Принцесса Эмбер: Что ж, есть лишь один победитель, один скипетр и один Повелитель драконов. Значит, каждый дракон сам за себя. :Спайк: О. Значит, мы не друзья? :Принцесса Эмбер: Может, будь мы в мире пони, но, как я сказала, у драконов друзей не бывает. :Спайк: Не могу поверить, что она бросила меня. :Рарити: приглушённо Так даже лучше. Она заботилась только о себе. Она — как и все другие драконы. :Спайк: Она не такая. Я знаю. Она спасла меня, хотя могла этого не делать. Неважно, что она говорит. Мы друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне кажется, или мы уже три раза видели эту расщелину? :Спайк: Сложно сказать. Они одинаковы. Кроме вот этой! Смотрите! Мы дошли! Не могу поверить, что я один дошёл сюда! :Гэрбл: Не ты один! Я не проиграю такому мелкому любителю пони, как ты! :Рарити: визжит приглушённо Надо что-то сделать! :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Смотри! :удар :Гэрбл: визжит :Спайк: вопит Эмбер! Я думал, каждый дракон за себя! Почему ты спасла меня?! :Принцесса Эмбер: Так поступают друзья! И я друг. То есть, мы друзья. Не стоило оставлять тебя. Аргх, не заставляй меня говорить о чувствах! :Гэрбл: Это ещё что?! рычит :Принцесса Эмбер: Спайк! Хватай скипетр! ворчит :удар :Гэрбл: напрягается Эээ! Аа! :Принцесса Эмбер: напрягается :удар :динь! :Гэрбл: ворчание Мне надоело, что вы помогаете друг другу! Драконы не должны помогать! :Принцесса Эмбер: А эти драконы помогают! ворчит :удар :болтают :Спайк: задыхается Аа... :динь! :рычание :взрыв :Спайк: Оставь её в покое! :Гэрбл: Что? Ты?! У тебя скипетр?! Но это же значит, что ты... :Принцесса Эмбер: Повелитель драконов. Повелитель драконов Спайк. :Гэрбл: стонет неохотно Повелитель... драконов... Спайк... :Спайк: Именно! Э... А теперь отправляйся домой. И обнимай каждого дракона. И не говори, почему. :Гэрбл: Ооо! Но ведь это же позор! :Спайк: Я приказываю тебе! :Гэрбл: раздражённо Не могу поверить... :Принцесса Эмбер: Повелитель драконов Спайк. Хм, хорошо звучит. :Спайк: Повелитель драконов Эмбер звучит лучше. :Принцесса Эмбер: Что? Нет. Теперь ты — Повелитель. :Спайк: Повелитель тот, кто принесёт скипетр твоему отцу! А из тебя выйдет отличный лидер. Я делала это, чтобы защитить пони. Но я знаю, что ты защитишь их не хуже меня. :Принцесса Эмбер: А ты уверен? :Спайк: Абсолютно. Мой дом — Эквестрия, с моим лрузьями. :Принцесса Эмбер: Что ж, у тебя тут будет минимум один друг. Что ты делаешь? :Спайк: Это называется объятия! :Принцесса Эмбер: О... Не очень-то мне нравится. Но... ладно. :Спайк: Мммм! :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Ооо! :Рарити: хихикает :мерцание :Повелитель драконов Торч: Эмбер? Ты?! :Принцесса Эмбер: Я знаю, ты не верил в меня, но я справилась. :Повелитель драконов Торч: Я же сказал тебе не делать этого: ты не...! :Принцесса Эмбер: Не большая и сильная. Понятно. Но знаешь что? Я всё равно выиграла. Может, чтобы быть Повелителем драконов, недостаточно быть большим и сильным! :Повелитель драконов Торч: Я ошибался, Эмбер. Ты не большая, но ты сильная и умная: возможно, это важнее, чем я думал. И из тебя выйдет отличный лидер. :Принцесса Эмбер: Спасибо, папа. драконам Соглашайтесь! Шучу! Я так не буду делать. :Повелитель драконов Торч: смеётся Драконы, слушайте меня! Представляю вам нового Повелителя драконов — Эмбер! :радуются :Повелитель драконов Торч: Гэрблу Хм? Что это значит?! :Гэрбл: Я не могу сказать! :Принцесса Эмбер: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты молодец, Спайк. С Эмбер во главе драконов пони будут в безопасности, и у нас появился новый союзник. :Спайк: И новый друг! :Сумеречная Искорка: Плюс, Эмбер сказала, что я могу писать ей, если у меня будут вопросы о культуре драконов! Я смогу написать целую книгу! :Рарити: А у меня появились идеи по новой линии камуфляжных нарядов! Я назову её «Камо-Модом»! :Рарити, Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = : aura noises : clacking : Spike: lips : Rarity: hushed The last time I was here, I woke them and ended up with a mane full of bats! sighs Thanks for being my basket holder, Spike. : Spike: Basket holder? I thought I was your bodyguard. : Rarity: hushed What? Oh, heh, yes, yes, that of course, too. Oh, for once I wish unicorn magic wasn't so... luminescent! : clacking : Rarity: hushed Spike! You'll wake the bats! Turn that off! : Spike: Ugh, I can't! groans : Rarity: gasps : squeaking : song : Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you two could come! : Princess Luna: Of course. We so rarely get a chance to relax and just visit. : Princess Celestia: There's usually some crisis we have to deal with. Somepony always needs our help. But today— : Rarity: wailing Help! : opens : Rarity: Twilight! There's something wrong with Spike! : Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong? : Spike: grunts I don't know! Nngh! All of a sudden, my scales just started glowing and... burning! : Princess Luna: Little is known about dragon culture, but this is a phenomenon we've seen before. It is the call of the Dragon Lord. : Princess Celestia: Dragons glow whenever the Dragon Lord has need of them in the Dragon Lands. : Spike: Great... H-How do I make it stop?! : Princess Luna: The only way to end the summons is to answer it. You must journey to the Dragon Lands and see what is expected of you. : Rarity: B-B-But the Dragon Lands are full of... dragons! And they're ghastly creatures! beat Oh, oh, not you, of course, Spikey-wikey. But remember that rotten Garble? : Spike: gulps How could I forget? He would have burnt us to a crisp if you weren't there. If I have to go to the Dragon Lands, would you two come with me? : Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! Oh my goodness, I'd love to! We are sadly lacking any information on dragon culture and customs. I could research them – maybe even write an article! This could be my chance to make a great contribution to the knowledge of Equestria! beat And be there for Spike, heh, of course. : Princess Celestia: Be very careful. The Dragon Lands are particularly dangerous for ponies. It would be wise to be discreet. : Rarity: Ooh! I'm sure I still have the dragon costume we used the last time we snuck into the Dragon Lands! giggles : Twilight Sparkle: I think we might want something a little more practical this time. : Rarity: Hmmm... Well, it may be practical, but this disguise isn't flattering in the slightest! : Twilight Sparkle: hushed It's not supposed to be flattering. It's supposed to blend in! : Spike: Shh! : Garble: Hey-hey, look! It's our old friend Sparkle-warkle. : Spike: It's Spike. : Garble: Are you sure your pony friends didn't give you a pony name? : Spike: It's nice to see you too, Garble. : Garble: I didn't say it was nice to see you. It's not. I don't like you. Was I not clear about that? : Twilight Sparkle and Rarity: grunt : Spike: Hey! That's my rock! : Garble: Oh, really? Then why aren't you sitting on it? : dragons laughing : Dragon Lord Torch: Dragons of Equestria, hear me! I have been Dragon Lord for longer than many of you can remember, and my reign has been extraordinary! beat Agree with me! : Dragons: agreeing noises Torch! Torch! Torch! Torch! : Spike: Who is that? : Garble: It's Dragon Lord Torch, dummy. : Spike: No, next to him. : Garble: That's his daughter, Princess Ember. I wouldn't even look at her if I were you, unless you want Torch to eat you! : Spike: gulps : Twilight Sparkle: hushed This is fascinating! Dragons are notoriously reckless, but they do whatever the Dragon Lord says! : Dragon Lord Torch: Unfortunately, according to dragon law, it is time for me to step down. Sad, I know. beat Be sad! : crying : Dragon Lord Torch: This is why I have summoned you – to compete for the throne in the Gauntlet of Fire! : cheering : Dragon Lord Torch: Whomever has the strength and fortitude to retrieve this bloodstone scepter from the heart of the flame-cano will be crowned Lord of the Dragons! : explosion : shimmering : Twilight Sparkle: hushed When the scepter disappeared, the dragons stopped glowing! We are learning so much! : Rarity: to sneeze sneezes : Spike: Uh, excuse me! : Garble: Ugh, you even sneeze like a pony! : Dragon Lord Torch: The Gauntlet is dangerous, for I'' designed it myself! Only dragons with my ferocity, strength, and determination will be able to finish. We will gather at the cliff when the sun is at its peak! : cheering : '''Spike': I don't want to be Dragon Lord or dragon toast, and I stopped glowing, so let's sneak out of here! : Dragon Lord Torch: Ah! Where do you think you're going, little dragon?! : Spike: Oh, uh, hi, your Lordship. Uh, I was just going home! : Dragon Lord Torch: You don't get to leave unless I'' say you can! : '''Princess Ember': Dad, look at him. He's just a runt. Besides, he doesn't even wanna compete. Let him go. : Dragon Lord Torch: He is rather tiny, heh-heh. I could squish him with my pinky claw. chuckles : Spike: chuckle : Dragon Lord Torch: That wasn't a joke. It was a fact. When I want you to laugh, I will say "be amused!" : Spike: Of course, your Lordship! I, uh, guess I don't understand dragon customs. Another reason why I shouldn't compete. : Dragon Lord Torch: sighs Hm. Very well then, little dragon. I release you. : Spike: Thank you! Ember And thank you. : Dragon Lord Torch: grunts Where do you think you're going? : Princess Ember: To prepare for the Gauntlet. : Dragon Lord Torch: No, you're not. You're not much bigger than that runt I just sent home! : Princess Ember: But I'm smarter than most of these boulderheads and you know it! : Dragon Lord Torch: Being smart won't help you win this Gauntlet! It was designed for a big, strong dragon to win, because it takes a big, strong dragon to lead! Besides, I said no! : Princess Ember: growls I hate when he does that! : chatting : "Prominence": Ha. When I become Dragon Lord, I will make burps an official greeting! : "Barry": Ha, you? Please! When I win, I will pillage Equestria for all their pillows. Why should these ponies be comfortable while we sleep on rocks? : Garble: That's nothing! When I'm in charge, the first thing I'll do is get revenge on those puny ponies! They'll regret they ever crossed Garble! We'll take whatever we want from Equestria and burn the rest! : Twilight Sparkle: hushed Oh, my gosh! : Rarity: hushed Ooh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope that burping dragon wins! : Spike: None of them can win! Equestria's in big trouble if any of them are in charge! : Twilight Sparkle: But what can we do? : Spike: There's only one thing to do, and only I can do it! I have to win the Gauntlet of Fire! : Twilight Sparkle and Rarity: Oh... : Rarity: What do you mean you have to win the Gauntlet? : Spike: It's the only way to protect Equestria from the dragons. You heard them! They have horrible plans for ponies if they win! So somehow, I have to do it! : Twilight Sparkle: There has to be another way. It's too dangerous. Besides, if you win, you'd have to stay here! : Spike: I know, but there's no other way to keep my friends safe. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you're staying to compete, then we're staying to cheer you on! : Dragon Lord Torch: I thought I released you, tiny one! : Spike: I decided to compete. I am a dragon, after all. : Garble: Are you sure? You can't even fly! : laughing : Dragon Lord Torch: All dragons are welcome to compete, but they do so at their own peril! Flying to Flame-cano Island is the first of many challenges you will face in your quest to find the bloodstone scepter! roars : commotion : Garble: Good luck! Just kidding. I hope you lose. : smack : Spike: scream : splash : Spike: gasps sarcastically Thanks, Garble! I was planning on swimming anyway! : Rarity: You can do it, Spike! : worms roaring : splash : Spike: He's gonna drown! : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! : bubbling : Spike: gasps panting : Spike: Hey, are you okay? : Princess Ember: coughing : Spike: gasps Princess Ember! : Princess Ember: What do you think you're doing? : Rarity: Only saving your ungrateful scales! : Princess Ember: Did that seaweed just talk? Ponies?! What are they doing here?! : Spike: They're my friends! : Princess Ember: Friends? Dragons don't do friends. : Spike: Well, this dragon does. : Princess Ember: Whatever. I don't care as long as none of you get in my way. I have a Gauntlet to win. : Spike: But I thought your dad said that— : Princess Ember: I don't care what my dad said! I'll show him and every dragon who thinks I'm just a little''princess'' there are better things than being big and strong! : grunts : thwack : Garble: scream grunts Don't leave me here, Spike! : Spike: straining : Garble: Ha-ha! Knew you'd do it. Your pony friends made you soft. : Spike: Uh-huh. You're welcome. : Garble: For what? I didn't say thank you. sniffs Wow, you even smell like ponies. sniffs Or is it coming from over there? sniffing : Princess Ember: voice Uh, that's just me. I, uh, robbed some ponies on my way over here. : Garble: Huh, I like your style. Have I met you before? You kind of look like— : Spike: My, uh, old neighbor! Uh, Sandy... Rockbeach! : Garble: Stupid slingtails knocked me down! But I've wasted enough time making small talk. Get it? Ha-ha! Because you're too small to win this! I'm funny. : Princess Ember: Why did you cover for me? You could've had one less competitor. : Spike: I could ask you the same thing. You could've told Garble about my friends. : scream : thumps : Princess Ember: Yikes... That looks rough. But that's what makes it a challenge. : Spike: Are you kidding? Those boulders are huge! Hey, what if we worked together? You fly me up there, and I'll help look out for boulders, like a second set of eyes! : Rarity: Pssst! : flump : Rarity: hushed Spike! Are you sure it's a good idea to team up with Ember? You don't know her too well. : Spike: I do know she could've told Garble about you, but she didn't. I think we can trust her. : Twilight Sparkle: Her behavior does seem contradictory to everything I've noted about dragons so far. : Princess Ember: Hey, you, little fella! I've thought about it, and your plan makes sense. Let's do it. : Spike: Really? Great! It's a deal! : Princess Ember: Just so you know, this doesn't mean we're gonna pick flowers or exchange necklaces or whatever pony friends do. : Twilight Sparkle: Good luck. We'll meet you at the top. : commotion : Spike: Pull up! There's one on your tail! : Princess Ember: yelps : Spike: Go left! : Spike: So what do we do now? : Princess Ember: I think we go through there. : of flame : whimpering : Rarity: yelps Oh, that looks scary! I mean, you can do it! : Princess Ember: Listen, Spike. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. So I guess, if you want to, we could keep working together. I mean, just until we get through that tunnel. : Spike: Okay! : Twilight Sparkle: hushed We'll be right behind you! : crunching : Garble: straining : crunch : Garble: groaning : "shing"s : Spike: gasps Oof! : thud : Garble: Urgh! : shing! : Garble: groaning : Rarity: Oh, you made it! Oh, we were so worried! : Spike: About us? scoffs That tunnel was cake! groans : thump : Princess Ember: Wait. How did you two get through? : rumbling : Rarity: yelps : Spike: Rarity! : Rarity: yelps panting Oh, thanks, Spike! : Spike: sighs It was nothing. : Princess Ember: Nothing? You just risked everything to save her! And they're putting themselves in danger just to support you! : Spike: Well, that's just what friends do. Don't you have anyone who looks out for you? : Princess Ember: Not really. Unless I count you. beat Which I don't! Because we were only helping each other get through the tunnel, and now we're through the tunnel, so that's it. : Spike: Wait, what do you mean? : Princess Ember: Well, there's only one winner, one scepter, and one Dragon Lord. So I guess it's every dragon for themselves. : Spike: Oh. So we aren't really friends? : Princess Ember: Maybe if we were in Ponyland, but like I said, dragons don't do friendship. : Spike: I can't believe Ember ditched me. : Rarity: muffled Oh, you're better off. She was only looking out for herself. She's just like all the other dragons. : Spike: She's not, though. I know it. She saved me, even when she didn't have to. I don't care what she says. That makes us friends. : Twilight Sparkle: Is it just me, or have we seen this crevasse three times already? : Spike: It's kinda hard to tell. They all look the same. Except for this one! Look! We made it! I can't believe I'm the only dragon to make it this far! : Garble: You're not! And I'm not losing to a puny pony-loving dragon like you! : Rarity: yelps muffled We have to do something! : Twilight Sparkle: muffled Look! : thump : Garble: yelps : Spike: screaming Ember! I thought it was every dragon for themselves! Why did you save me?! : Princess Ember: That's what friends do! And I am. I mean, we are. I never should have left you back there. Agh, please don't make me talk about my feelings! : Garble: What the?! growls : Princess Ember: Spike! Get the scepter! grunts : thump : Garble: straining Argh! Whoa! : Princess Ember: straining : thump : ding! : Garble: grunt I'm sick and tired of you two helping each other! Dragons don't do helping! : Princess Ember: These dragons do! grunts : thump : chattering : Spike: panting Whoa... : ding! : roaring : explosion : Spike: Leave her alone! : Garble: What? You?! You have the scepter?! But that means that you're... : Princess Ember: The Dragon Lord. Dragon Lord Spike. : Garble: groans reluctantly Dragon... Lord... Spike... : Spike: That's right! Uh... Now, go start your long journey home. And give every dragon you see on the way a hug. Don't tell them why. : Garble: Awww! But that'll be super embarrassing! : Spike: I command you to do it! : Garble: noise I can't believe this... : Princess Ember: Dragon Lord Spike. Hm, has a nice ring to it. : Spike: Dragon Lord Ember sounds a lot better. : Princess Ember: What? No. You're the Dragon Lord now. : Spike: The Dragon Lord is whoever brings the scepter back to your father! Besides, you'll make a great leader. I was just doing this to protect the ponies. But I know you'll protect them just as well as I would have. : Princess Ember: You sure about this? : Spike: Absolutely. My home is in Equestria with my friends. : Princess Ember: Well, you'll have at least one friend here too. What are you doing? : Spike: It's called a hug! : Princess Ember: Oh. I don't know if I like it. But... okay. : Spike: Mmmmm! : Twilight Sparkle: hushed Awww! : Rarity: giggles : shimmering : Dragon Lord Torch: Ember? You?! : Princess Ember: I know you didn't think I could do it, but I did. : Dragon Lord Torch: I expressly told you not to do it, because you're not—! : Princess Ember: I'm not big and strong. I know. But you know what? I won anyway. So maybe it takes more than just being big and strong to be a good Dragon Lord! : Dragon Lord Torch: I was wrong, Ember. You might not be big, but you are strong and smart, and perhaps that counts for more than I thought. And you will make an excellent leader. : Princess Ember: Thanks, dad. dragons Agree with him! Just kidding! That's not gonna be my thing. : Dragon Lord Torch: laughing Dragons, hear me! I present to you our new Dragon Lord, Ember! : cheering : Dragon Lord Torch: Garble Hm? What is the meaning of this?! : Garble: I can't tell you! : Princess Ember: laughs : Twilight Sparkle: You did well, Spike. With Ember as Dragon Lord, the ponies will be safe and you've gained us a powerful ally. : Spike: And a new friend! : Twilight Sparkle: Plus, Ember said I could write to her anytime I had questions about dragon culture! With this much information, I'll be able to write a whole book on dragons! : Rarity: And I gained tons of ideas for a new line of camouflage clothing! I think I'll call it "Camo-Maud"! : Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Spike: laughing : credits en:Transcripts/Gauntlet of Fire Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон